Itami to Tanoshimi
by Kumon
Summary: Kami-sama POV: Kami-sama visits the Sanzo-ikkou with gruesome results. Rated for violence, torture, and angst


Disclaimer: not mine Warnings: Blood, violence, sadism, dark angst, Shonen-ai 58 Omake: the First part is kami-sama's POV so beware. Also, the ending is nothing like the beginning.  
  
Itami to Tomoshimi  
Cho Hakkai: kind, polite, friendly, caring, and always willing to help friend or foe. I hate him. No, I don't hate him, I loath every single fiber of his pathetically weak body. Just thinking about him makes my blood bleed black. Why would any half- sane human think about others first. He's a bloody hypocrite and I look forward to the day I see him die. This, luckily, will be very soon.  
  
The kappa isn't much better. He actually cares for the sinner, considering him to be a ...friend. Still, I let him live, for now. He will most likely turn back to his whorish drunkard ways once he sees his friend's agonizing death. Then, I might actually enjoy watching his presence on Earth.  
  
I found the Sanzo-ikkou camped near a small stream. Apparently Sanzo and his saru were getting ready to leave. Sanzo yanked the saru to his feet. "Hakkai, I going to go check on the monks in the nearby town and I'll be back in a couple of hours. Oh yeah, the saru is coming too." And with that, Sanzo left with those being the last words he would every say to the sinner.  
  
It was good that those two had left since I had promised that it would be much more fun to prolong Sanzo's torture as long as possible. Hakkai on the other hand, needed to be done away with as soon as possible. I snuck in close to their little camp. The hypocrite smiled, "Gojyo, would you be so kind as to fetch me some water so I can wash the dishes, please?" The kappa chuckled lifting himself from his seat, "Sure, but you don't have to be so polite about it," he added before thumping Cho on the back.  
  
"Onegai shimasu!" He added just before the kappa disappeared into the brush. I could feel my blood beginning to boil. Soon, I said to myself, very soon.  
  
With the kappa gone I seized my chance by walking up slowly behind him. "Nice day isn't it, Cho Gonou?" He jumped and twirled his head around not expecting someone to either be here or know his old name. My grin grew as his eyes widened. "K-!" was all he could say before I slugged him in the jaw violently throwing him to the ground.  
  
As soon as he recovered, I kicked him hard in the gut. He fell back to the ground blood dripping down his chin and a dazed look on his face as he tried to fill his lungs. Oh dear, don't tell me he's that weak. I bent down and lifted him by his Chinese shirt. His eyes squeezed shut as if he was praying. "Gojyo..."  
  
A laugh creped out my throat. "Ha! Don't bother calling for the kappa. He is nothing but a smear of blood near the stream!" Even though the eye was bruised, I still saw it leak water. This was so great! I looked down to see the white of his neck openly exposed to me, like he thought I would actually kill him that fast. I'm not the Kanzeon Bosatsu!  
  
With my free hand, I slugged him again and again and again. My lust grew to the point where I began to lick the blood dribbling down his face. I loved his luscious blood and agonized pain but I loathed his kind heart and gentle soul. I bent down crushing his body with my weight and grinned at the pale face, "Die sinner!"  
  
"Kuso! Don't you dare kill my friend!" I looked up to see the half-breed charging towards me shakujo in hand. I simply twisted out of the way. He was stunned to see how effortlessly I had dodged the attack. As if he thought he could actually hurt me, let alone kill me. I twirled and kicked him in the face throwing him into a tree with a loud crunch.  
  
With the kappa subdued, I turned my attention back to my prey. He still didn't know his friend was alive and sobbed weakly. I suddenly had the urge to lick the tears from his discolored face but decided against it. Instead, I took out my long red juzu and wrapped it slowly around the cold neck. I twisted only enough to slightly slow his already weak breathing.  
  
Gojyo, now erect, glared "Yaro!" The transgression was already being committed before I thought about it as I bent down and savagely kissed the cold lips. Gojyo's eyes widened with a mixture of hate, horror, sadness, grief, and the faintest sliver of envy. When I even bit my prey's neck several times the half- breed's face went blank. Good, I was almost done breaking his mind.  
  
I studied my barely-moving toy. I guess playtime is over. I tightened the juzu more but for some reason, I couldn't just break his neck. My sadism wouldn't let me kill him quickly. I now stared entirely engrossed in his body's effort to stay alive. It was so pitiful, so...  
  
"Gah!" I jumped to see the crescent of Gojyo's shakujo stuck in my back. It wasn't in deep, but the wound still burned. I yanked the blade out and tossed it aside. I spat, "Here, you can have the decrepit corpse of your wife!" I then disappeared into the forest before the kappa could respond. The wound wasn't planned, but my plan still worked and I had an exceptional day.  
  
Gojyo's heart burned as he ran to his fallen friend. Hakkai's body was littered with bruises and his neck had red teeth marks covering it. He kneeled down beside his best friend he had ever had. "Hakkai, ore da...Gojyo." The damp blue eyes opened. "Gojyo, you're really alive. I so glad that-"His sentence broke as he retched more blood and shuddered.  
  
Gojyo placed a warm had on the cold face. "Please, don't talk." His friend responded with more violent shivering. Realizing this, the red-head carefully lifted the brunette into his arms. A great sense of guilt overwhelmed his soul. "Hakkai, I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you," he drew his friend closer. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Hakkai smiled sincerely since he knew that death was near. "Gojyo, good bye...friend." His shoulders sagged and he went limp in Gojyo's arms. A solemn Sha Gojyo stood up, "Say hello to your sister for me. I'll see you two soon..."  
  
Later that evening, Sanzo and Goku returned to camp to find Gojyo holding a body. The body was that of the deceased Cho Hakkai. The two halted, stunned in their tracks. Goku was the first to speak. "Gojyo, what happened?" The half-breed's head wilted, "Kami-sama...Hakkai...couldn't save..." he murmured hurtfully.  
  
Goku was about to go and attempt comfort the kappa when Sanzo stopped him. "No, it would be better if we leave him alone for a while," he paused to breath. "We'll come back later." Goku nodded agreeing with Sanzo's judgment even though he really wanted to help Gojyo feel better. He sighed and walked away behind the priest.  
  
With the two gone, Gojyo's grief turned to hatred. He would find that Kami-sama and... No, Hakkai wouldn't have wanted it that way. Remember Gojyo, you should try to be kind to everyone. He was too sweet to every think of something like revenge again. Wasn't that why Gojyo liked him? But...what should he do now? What...  
  
Gojyo had been dry-eyed throughout the ordeal and now, he couldn't hold the tears back. It was as if Hakkai had just died then. This was the second time Hakkai had died. Only this time, he wasn't coming back. Although he wasn't sure why, Gojyo thought back on the talk they had had before they left for the west:  
  
"Gojyo, Sanzo has called us to travel on a journey with him." "Hey if you're going I'm going!" Hakkai's smiled drooped a little, "It may be dangerous." "Ha! I don't mind. As long as in the end I get to come home and there'll be someone there with me." His friend laughed, "Sou desu!" It felt horrible to realize that even if they succeeded there would be no one to go back with.  
  
When the Sanzo-tachi returned, it was already morning. Goku discovered the kappa peacefully asleep with his head in Hakkai's lap. It touched his young heart, "Gojyo..." Even Sanzo's façade melted the slightest bit as he took a step towards the pair. Sanzo halted and his eyes grew wide. The brunette's sides were slowly moving in and out. The green eyes simply blinked open, as if he were only sleeping, and looked from Sanzo to Goku to the face in his lap. The gentle face smiled. "Gojyo, it's time to wake up."  
  
Red eyes slowly opened and gazed into green ones. "Hakkai!" The half-breed cried before squeezing his friend in an unbreakable vice. Hakkai chuckled "Hai, I'm happy to see you too, Gojyo." Gojyo was too dumb-struck to speak so he converted his joy into a huge hug. Noticing his friend wincing, he loosened his grip. "Gomen, Hakkai. I forgot you were wounded." Hakkai smiled, "Iie, daijoubu!"  
  
The moment was broke with a growl. Goku mumbled, "Hara hetta." Hakkai stood up, "Ma, I'll start breakfast. Gojyo, please go with Goku and fetch me some firewood." When they left, the priest stepped up to the resurrected man. "What happened? Did that kappa do something special to help you?" Hakkai's eyes closed thoughtfully, "No, he just...helped me stay here." 


End file.
